SpongeBob SquarePants: Attack of the Zombies!
Spongebob: Zombie attack is a 4Player video game for the wii, Wii u, DS, DSI, 3DS, PSP, X-box 360, PS3, PC and Mac. Story or plot It all begins when Plackton brother Rick comes over and has an idea to turn everyone in the Bikini Bottem into a undead city and makes a few robots to inject poison into people and turn them into zombies. So it is up to Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Crabs to save the Bikini Bottem before rick takes it over. Playable characters *Spongebob *Patrick *Sandy *Mr. Crabs *Plackton (Unlockable) *Garry (Unlockable) *Noname (Also known as friend) (Unlockable) *Timmy turner (Code) *Duddly puppy (Code) *Kirby & Yoshi (code) *Mattboo (Code) *Homestar Runner (Code) *Pac-man jr (Code) *Hoops & YoYo (Code) *Spike (Code) *Ami (Code) *Orson (Code) *Cuddles (Code) *Lumpy (Code) Non playable characters *Squidword *Fish *Snails *Worms *Spongebob's mom & Dad *New man *Brich burcons *Mrs. Puff *Larry the lopster *News fish guy *Bubble bath *Marmad man and branical boy *Crabs *Jelly Spotters *Cops Foes *Zombie fish *Strong Zombie fish *Small zombie fish *Jellyfish *Blue jellyfish *Green jellyfish *Big jellyfish *Small jellyfish *Clams *Ells *Buff fish *Mematoads *Tuff snails *Speeders *Fish Robots *Fish ghost *Monsters (Come in colors and sizes) *Rays *Bad patty *dark Crappy Patty *Robots *Placktons family *Cave fish *Fire fish *Ice fish *Pie's *Robot Strong fish *Race car zombie *Dark starfish *Robots of DOOM!!!!! Worlds #Training world #Spongebob's house #Patricks house #Squidword's house #Crusty crab #Sandy's dome #Rock bottem #Flying Duchman's ship #Chum bucket (Final world) #Jellyfish field's (Bonus world) Mini bosses #ChumBucket Hand #Plackton #Patrick (Because you made him mad.) #Squidword (Because he dose not wan't spongebob in his house) #King jellyfish (Battle 1) #Sandy's Robots #Mean fish #Flying Duchman #Rick #King jellyfish (Battle 2) (Bonus mini boss.) Bosses #Plackton #Bigest Zombie fish #Patrick bot #Golden ell #Spongebob Stellpants (Battle 1) #Sandy robot #Manray & Dirty bubble #Bigest Flying Duchman #Spongebot Stellpants (Battle 2) (Final boss) #Robot jellyfish (Bouns boss!) Items *Starfish *teeth *air *Bubbles *gears *Springs *Pie *Cash *Toys *clouds *leafs *Ghost in bottles *sponges *Goo *Monster DNA *Zombie DNA *Ghost DNA *Bombs *Keys *Little Clams *Pearls *Gold *Silver *Dimans *Magic *Hats *Goofy glasses *Glasses *wood *metal *Golden Little clams (Rare) *Sliver goofy glasses (Rare) *Golden Teeth (Rare) Powers *Super jump *Super sponge *Star *Metal power *Strong power *Fast crab *Flying power *Ultra Fry cook *Bubble butt *Ice power *Fire power *Ultra power *1 UP *Crabby patty *Max Crabby patty Slider Unknown-2.jpeg|Rick Unknown-3.jpeg|Spongebot Stellpants 132353246814898.jpeg|Game Over Sign |linktext=Undead spongebob Category:Video games Category:Video games Category:NO JUSTIN BIEBER FANS ZONE!! Category:NO THOMAS AND FRIENDS ZONE!!!!!!!!!! Category:NO INVADER PUCCA ZONE!!! Category:NO I HATE MATTBOO ZONE!!!!!!!! Category:Doug.scheer's Hall of Fame Category:MattBoo's Hall of Fame Category:Homestar runner's hall of fame Category:Pac-man 64's Hall of Fame Category:Wii U games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox games Category:No Dumb Mattboo sux zone Category:No Dora Zone Category:No dora Category:NO DUM PAC-MAN 64 SUX ZONE!!!!! Category:NO THOMAS AND FRIENDS ZONE!!!!!!!!!! Category:NO JUSTIN BIEBER FANS ZONE!! Category:NO INVADER PUCCA ZONE!!! Category:NO CONTIRBUTERS ZONE!!!! Category:PSP Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox games Category:Awsomeness Category:Awsome Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:Comedy Category:3d games Category:EPIC GAMES!!! Category:Epic games Category:PC Games Category:Mac games Category:Epic games Category:Video games